


Mirrors

by starsandcologne



Series: Klaine Valentines 2016 [6]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Prince Blaine, Prince Kurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 16:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5935674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsandcologne/pseuds/starsandcologne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For an anon that prompted princes!klaine a while ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirrors

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6: Mirrors- Justin Timberlake  
> See end notes for the full prompt!

The neighboring kingdoms of Dalton and McKinley rejoiced at the news of having _two_ prospective princes being raised so close to each other. Blaine certainly preferred it, growing up with Prince Kurt was always the highlight of his childhood.

To ensure ruling prosperity, the boys were given lessons by Adviser Schuester together, and as a result, the young men stayed best friends into their teens.

 _‘Bachelors of Dalton and McKinley to Search for a Bride’_ became the biggest headline during their final year of school, with King Hummel’s health issues and Lord Anderson’s eagerness to pass down the throne. And Prince Kurt convinced the Royal guards to bring Blaine, sharing their journey.

“Isn't it strange? Meeting the same women that may be your future queen?” Wesley, Lord Blaine's most trusted adviser, asked him a week before their journey would begin.

“Kurt and I do everything together,” Blaine insisted.

The night before their journey starts, beginning with Duchess Quinn of Fabray, Blaine is unable to rest. He knows why: the same thoughts he's had since his twelfth year; he's been brushing them under the rug now collecting up and exploding. He paces around his guest room in the McKinley castle, tears flowing uncontrollably, knowing why but not why now this is happening.

He begins ripping up their schedule for tomorrow, his background information on the women they'll meet, and is just starting on the newspaper announcing their journey when Kurt enters.

“I understand your frustration, I have been telling my father no one our age in the villages read newspaper anymore,” Kurt says as he sits down on the bed next Blaine. “My dear friend, what is troubling you?”

“Tomorrow's quest-I am having doubts on…” He trails off, unable to describe it.

“Duchess Fabray is a bit too eager for the throne, I agree, but we have been assured she is a lovely lady.”

“What if-what if my heart already...belongs to someone?” Blaine says unsteadily, looking at Kurt's gaze.

“Have you met someone?” Kurt quirks his head. “Could it be Miss Cohen from the ball last autumn, I could see her interest.”

“Kurt, I am certain that it is you my affection for,” Blaine whispers, eyes casting downwards.

Blaine is tending at Kurt's silence, but exactly softly at his quiet “I was unaware you felt the same way.”

His gaze ripping away from the wall, Blaine eyes meet Kurt's. He has seen this look before, the same one he must shake away every morning in the mirror as he gets dressed, the curiosity riddled together with guilt.

“Can I..? Blaine asks leaning closer, and closes his lips over Kurt's when he has to motions of backing away. It’s a brief, unsure pressing of lips, but the passion is undeniably there.

Kurt leaves his eyes closed for several moments after they break away, opening them with the same admiration reflecting in Blaine’s eyes.

“What are we going to do?” Blaine whispers, placing his head on Kurt’s shoulder, feeling tears beginning to form again.

“We get married,” Kurt says, as simple as stating the weather.

“Kurt we cannot, we are two men...do you understand how terrible this could be?”

Holding him closer, Kurt explains it’s going to all work out, and three years later, when the once neighboring kingdoms of Dalton and McKinley combine, it does.

**Author's Note:**

> Full prompt: so I know this hiatus thing is still going on but I have an idea that I can't resist. So basically, Kurt and Blaine are princes who set out together to search for their bride as is tradition of their respective kingdoms; and in a night of crying to each other over how wrong it feels to be with a woman, Blaine admits to feelings for Kurt and in typical season two fashion kisses Kurt like he's the oxygen his lungs are begging for. Just an idea. much love.
> 
> As always, comments are appreciated!


End file.
